Substantially all present-day copiers, printers, plotters, etc., require entry of usage, calibration and other data. In regards to ink jet printers, it has been proposed that printheads incorporate a parameter memory for storage of operating parameters to be used by the printer for calibration purposes. Such parameters include: drop generator driver frequency, ink pressure and drop charging values (see "Storage of Operating Parameters in Memory Integral with Print Head", Lonis, Xerox Disclosure Journal, Volume 8, No. 6, November/December 1983, page 503).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,344 to Ujita, entitled "Ink Jet Apparatus and Ink Jet Cartridge Therefor", indicates that an ink-containing replaceable cartridge can be provided with an integral information device (i.e., a resistor element, magnetic medium, bar code, integrated circuit or ROM), for storage of information relating to control parameters for an ink jet printer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,312 to Hillmann et al., entitled "Arrangement for Printer Equipment Monitoring Reservoirs that Contain Printing Medium", describes the use of memory devices with integral ink reservoirs for storage of ink consumption data (for use by a coupled ink jet printer). European patent EP 0 720 916, entitled "Ink Supply Identification System for a Printer" describes the use of an ink supply having an integral EEPROM which is utilized to store data regarding the identity of the ink supply and its fill level.
The prior art further teaches the use of consumable parts with integral memory for use in electrophotographic printers. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,828 to Yamaguchi et al., entitled "Copying Apparatus having a Consumable Part", a toner cartridge is disclosed which includes a memory for storing data regarding to the state of consumption of toner in the cartridge. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,088 to Gilliland et al.; 4,803,521 to Honda; 5,184,181 to Kurando et al.; and 5,272,503 to LeSueur et al. all describe various replaceable toner cartridges for use in electrophotographic printers. Each cartridge incorporates a memory device for storing parameter data regarding the cartridge.
Ink jet printers, consumables therefor and software usable therewith are continuously being improved. A continuing problem in the marketing of such devices, consumables and software is informing the purchasing public of the improvements, their availability, price, and how they relate to both currently and previously available products. Further, when a consumable is exhausted, the user must either have a readily available replacement or know where to go to acquire a replacement. Often, data regarding sources for replacements is contained in manuals and pamphlets which accompany the consumable and which are easily mislaid or lost.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a replaceable cartridge for use in an ink jet apparatus, which cartridge includes memory with a user message trigger that triggers communication of a user message and is activated upon the occurrence of an event.
It is another object of this invention to provide a replaceable cartridge for use in an ink jet apparatus, which cartridge includes memory with a user message that is displayed upon installation of the cartridge.